Estupidez Humana
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: .'Si no me creen a mí, pregúntenle a Einstein: 'Sólo dos cosas son infinitas: El universo y la estupidez humana... y de lo primero no estoy seguro'. Conoce a Zacharías Smith, sus gustos, disgustos, amores y desamores. Oneshot. Zacharías/Luna. ZSxLL.


_ADVERTENCIA:__ Si eres de esas chicas hiper 'femeninas', de esas a las que Pink hace una oda llamada 'Stupid Girl', que no sueltan el maquillaje ni para bañarse y cuyos temas favoritos de conversación (más bien, únicos temas) son los chicos y su egocéntrica persona… nos vas a odiar, a mí y al pobre de Zach, al terminar este fic. Y me voy a burlar más de ti si me escribes un flame n.n_

_También, está pensado para ser leído por mujeres. Si eres hombre, te vas a encontrar algunos detalles que te pueden desagradar… temas muy, MUY típicamente femeninos. Si estos no te molestan, eres más que bienvenido (No sé ni para qué escribo esto, la cantidad de hombres en el fandom está en números negativos u.u)_

_Bueno, ahora antipatías aparte (tengo que mostrarme seria para que luego no digan que no advertí)... aquí va. Les presento a Zach, su rutina, su arrogancia, sus dudas y su más profundo trauma:_

* * *

**Estupidez Humana  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Amabilidad. Estabilidad. Reconocimiento.

Es todo lo que pido.

Defino por amabilidad un "buenos días", una sonrisa, un "se te cayó esto", un "¿te ayudo?". Vamos. Normas cívicas básicas.

Por estabilidad, un equilibrio. Que la gente me deje en paz con mi mal carácter y yo los dejaré en paz con su estupidez. Y que seamos amables todos con todos incluso en nuestras ganas de creer que somos perfectos.

Por reconocimiento… esa se entiende. Que a pesar de que sea un cabrón, la gente sepa _reconocer_ que soy humano y tengo virtudes… Yo puedo tener un genio terrible, pero sé decir gracias. Puedo ser arrogante, pero sé bajar la cabeza. Y puedo quejarme del mundo, pero hago un intento por disfrutarlo.

¿Quién si no yo es capaz de dar una presentación tan extraña de sí mismo?

Me llamo Zacharías Smith, conocido mejor como Smith, 'ese inútil que tenemos por cazador' y 'el hijo de su gran…'. Comúnmente el último.

Y no, no me conocen por mis virtudes; por hacer las mejores composiciones, por tener un promedio decente, muy por encima de los de mi casa, por tener un conocimiento literario superior a la media... Aunque sí hay quienes hacen hincapié en mi físico, ya sabes… mis ojos son azul oscuro y soy rubio. Esa es la especialidad de las compañeras de trabajo de mis padres.

Esas señoras son un caso aparte, la desgracia mayor de la raza humana. Esa clase de mujer me traumatizó de por vida. Creo que es por eso que soy un fracasado en temas románticos. Es culpa mía, siento desdén hacia aquellas que andan todas pintadas y en plan _femme fatale_.

No se si es por una vida sexual frustrada, o que se creen veelas, pero las compañeras de trabajo de mi mamá tienen las hormonas mas alteradas que Lavender Brown en celo. Usan perfume en exceso, como si eso pudiera desaparecer su desagradable aliento a tabaco.

Mis padres me presentan; ellas sonríen, sus dientes blancos a fuerza de pociones. Me pellizcan los cachetes (¡Eh!. ¡Eso duele!) y articulan:

"_Cielo, eres idéntico a tu mamá. Con ese cabello y esos ojazos… parecen dos piedras de zafiro. Ay, que guapo eres, si fueras mayorcito…" _Normalmente se dan cuenta de que se pasan de la raya y se giran hacia mi madre, mientras yo sonrío diplomáticamente_ "¿Y tiene tu carácter, Dolly?"_

Ella vacila. También su gesto es de la más pura diplomacia, y sus ojos piden a gritos que inserten cerebros en las cabezas de aquellas desgraciadas. Aparte de que están aguados, como los míos, indicando que el aliento era más de lo que los mortales comunes podemos aguantar.

Así que para fastidiarles la paciencia, opta por ser sincera:

"_No, Zach tiene el carácter de su padre"_

"_Oh…"_

Y ese "oh" significa varias cosas, que a veces, son manifestadas después:

1.- _"Ya no te considero como posible pretendiente para mi hija"_

2.- _"Pobre, pobre niño. Y pobre de sus futuros hijos, y su novia."_

3.-_ "Qué pena¡Con lo guapo que es!" _(¿Qué no las conozco?)

4.- _"Bueno, no podía ser tan perfecto después de todo…"_

Y así vamos hasta llegar al infinito.

Es que cuando hablan del carácter de mi padre, la primera impresión es: "¡HUYE!".

Yo, como él, vivo de pésimo genio, me gusta estar solo y soy inestable. 

¡Pero también tengo cualidades!

Me considero un Ravenclaw… aunque por continuar con el linaje, el Sombrero decidió amargarme la vida y enviarme con los que sobran. Entiéndase: Hufflepuff, la casa donde fue mi padre, y el padre de mi padre, y el padre del padre… Ya entendiste. La línea se remonta hacia la madre del padre del padre… bueno, a la misma Helga Hufflepuff.

Cuando hablan de mi físico… modestia aparte, no me veo nada mal. Las niñas mueren por los rubios de ojos azules. Además, como juego Quidditch, saco buenas notas y me rompo el trasero trabajando para ello, podría considerarme 'atlético', 'trabajador' e 'inteligente'. No lo hago públicamente por decencia.

A decir verdad, de atlético nada. Es que no había nadie mejor para cazador, y yo no lo hago del todo mal. La mitad de mi casa no me soporta por ello. No aguantan que alguien poco gratosea cazador. Tienden a ignorar u olvidar que estoy en el equipo. Normalmente, los del equipo suelen ser terriblemente populares y sociables… 

Estos Hufflepuffs tienen algo en contra de romper esquemas.

Cuando tengo rato libre, leo y escribo. Y me importa un carajo ser tildado de mariquita por preferir a Shakespeare antes que salir con una mujer (creo haber explicado bien mi horror por las mujeres)… aunque sí lanzo uno o dos golpes por diversión personal y por el honor que mi padre desea que mantenga.

Quizás es por este lado artístico que tengo que luchar por mi sanidad mental en Hufflepuff, y no codearme entre y contra los intelectuales Ravenclaw.

Igualmente lo hago, cuando estoy sobre mi escoba jugando Quidditch, o cuando tenemos algún examen o asignación. Existe aquella competencia tácita por tener el mejor promedio – ya saben, nadie admite que es una competencia, pero realmente es una_ guerra_. Casi nunca gano, el premio se lo lleva Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor que no despega la nariz del libro de estudio.

Los demás nos miramos a los ojos, encogemoslos hombros, y nos contentamos con las notas que se sacan los simples mortales.

Yo también vivo con nariz entre libros. Pero no_ Una Historia de Magia_ o_ Mil y un Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos._ Más bien,_ Los Tres Mosqueteros, Hamlet, El Señor de los Anillos, _y hasta romances como_ La Dama de las Camelias_ y de mafia, como_ El Padrino._

Leo de todo un poco, y leo lo suficiente. La literatura muggle me parece fascinante… Si hubieras crecido en una biblioteca como la que tenemos en casa, entenderías. Y me abstraigo entre los tomos, como cualquiera que desea vivir en otro mundo que no se llame Planeta Tierra.

El libro de turno era _Los Tres Mosqueteros_. Y la hora de turno era un viernes en la tarde, cuando llovía y no teníamos clases. Me ayudaba a calmar el mal humor que, últimamente, traía todo el tiempo. Ese día mi mal genio tenía nombre y apellido.

Verás. Yo salía de clase de Transformaciones, algo enojado porque Padma Patil había tenido mejores calificaciones que yo en el último examen. Bueno, bastante enojado: Se había dedicado media clase a restregarme sus calificaciones en la cara. Ya verá cuando la aniquile en Herbología… ya verá.

Era chocante. Y estúpida. No he conocido a una mujer que no sea estúpida. Y si vamos a eso, tampoco tengo mucha esperanza puesta en el sexo masculino. Si no me creen a mí, pregúntenle a Einstein: "Sólo dos cosas son infinitas: El universo y la estupidez humana... y de lo primero no estoy seguro".

Decía… cuando salí de la clase y el río de alumnos iba hacia el Gran Comedor, mi pie se posó sobre un objeto plano. Al recogerlo, tardé un poco en identificarlo como un estuche de maquillaje. Lo había roto un poco, así que usé el _reparo_ y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Había oído decir que las chicas, y en especial las Gryffindor, eran muy recelosas de sus instrumentos de adornamiento innecesario. Cuando una, alterada, con labial corrido y espejillo en mano, nadaba contra la marea de gente, supe que era la dueña.

No entiendo por qué las mujeres se pintan tanto. Yo prefiero los rostros blancos como porcelana o morenos y lisos como el ébano, y miradas naturales. Y nada de guiñitos de ojo, besos que marcan labial y "hola, guapo" que me ponen en más nervios que partido contra Slytherins. Y mucho menos pellizcos en los cachetes.

A ella también la reconocí algo tarde. Era la hermana de Padma Patil, quien también heredó lo insoportable de lado materno. Vamos, insisto: Su madre trabaja con la mía. Y fue de esas que alguna vez me pellizcó los cachetes, y _"ay que guapo, que belleza de niño, dime quién te gusta mas¿Padmita o Vati?. ¿Cuál te parece más linda?_ (¡son gemelas idénticas, por Merlín!)_. ¿Te gustan las tímidas o abiertas?... Dolly¿No haría buena pareja con mi Padma?. ¿O Vati, Ay, que no decido…"_

"_Zach está convencido de que no quiere casarse. Tus niñas serían demasiado arrolladoras para él¿No crees?"_

Adoro a mi supermamá.

Como sea, yo tenía un objeto típicamente femenino en mi bolsillo y "Vati" estaba soltando espuma de rabia al haberlo perdido. ¿Qué hay en este estuche?. ¿Su diario?

Aunque ni ella es tan idiota como para tener un diario _y_ cargarlo encima todo el tiempo.

-Patil…

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Smith? Mira que no estoy de humor…

-Se te cayó esto, creo –Extraje de mi bolsillo la pequeña caja y se la extendí.

Cualquiera daba gracias, o sonreía. Pero…

-La próxima vez que quieras hacer una broma pesada y sacarme algo de la cartera, al menos disimula…

…Parvati Patil es paranoica por excelencia, y tiene esa manía de creer que el mundo gira alrededor de su egocéntrica persona.

No, ya va. ¿Dices que también soy así? Van apenas tres páginas, no me conoces lo suficiente. _Mi _mundo gira alrededor de _mí_. No le pido a ningún otro que lo haga. Del mundo pido solamente tres cosas: Amabilidad, estabilidad y reconocimiento.

-No te miento –dije con voz cansina-. Estaba en el suelo.

Me lo arrebató de las manos y se fue sin decir nada más.

Gente como ella me hacía perder la fe en la raza humana. Cada vez que esto pasaba, se me subía el rojo a la cabeza y comprendía que había de dirigirme a algún lugar tranquilo a leer.

Claro que una persona como yo también le quita esperanzas a la raza humana en general.

¿Autoestima?. ¿Qué autoestima?

Que reconozca mis virtudes no quiere decir que me quiera demasiado. Hay algo en mi que no me gusta, y no se como cambiarlo…

Pero ese no es el tema. Opté por saltarme el almuerzo y cambiar mi rumbo para entrar a la biblioteca. De camino no me importó tropezarme con medio Hogwarts, ni mandar a una pequeña rubia al suelo. No me volteé a disculparme, aunque me arrepentí segundos después.

Media hora más tarde, vi a dos chicas de mi curso entrar a la biblioteca. Una de ellas era "Vati" (Perdón, pero el sobrenombre es tan estúpido que no me resisto).

La otra… suspiré. He dicho que ninguna mujer me ha gustado lo suficiente, pero algunas lo han hecho un poco. Una de ellas era Lisa Turpin, una de las pocas que no huía al verme. Parecía ser que su ley de vida se basaba en convivencia. Traducción: Podía detestar a alguien, pero hacía todo lo posible por tolerarlo.

Bueno. No es que me gustara, es que era la razón por la que mi fe en la raza humana volvía. Y era… linda. _Muy_ linda. Bueno, alguna vez me gustó un poco. Pero ya todo eso había pasado.

Patil echaba humos por las orejas, mientras Turpin hacía un intento por mantener la calma.

-¿…acaso se te bajó, o qué? Nunca te había visto peor.

-Sí, me vino la regla y me duele el vientre _horrible_ –gruñó. No que no conociera estos temas, pero pensar en esas cosas… sacudí la cabeza.

Imaginé que no me notaban, porque mientras hacían ademán de trabajar, comentaban sobre si Malfoy estaba bueno (¿El buscador de Slytherin?. ¡Hasta _yo_ me veo mejor que él!), que si Justin andaba con Susan Bones (Él es un imán de rumores. Nunca deja de sorprenderme), y seguían, entre cuento y cuento, con el temita 'mensual'…

-Mi mamá dice que masajes en las piernas ayudan, por eso de la circulación. Cuando llegues a tu cuarto dile a Lavender o a Granger…

-¿Y que parezcamos lesbianas?. No, gracias. Prefiero aguantarme el dolor

Grr. No me dejaban concentrarme.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Una voz soñadora habló a las de cuarto. Levanté la mirada.

Era la chica con la que me había tropezado una hora antes. Tragué saliva, sintiéndome algo culpable. Se veía frágil y lejana.

-Como gustes, Lovegood –suspiró la Ravenclaw.

Lovegood… ¿Así que esa era la famosa Lunática Lovegood?. Vaya… si me hubiese detenido en aquel momento quizás lo hubiese notado. Sus pendientes eran extraños y su expresión soñadora.

-Hoy no estás de buen humor… -comentó.

Por experiencia, solamente una persona idiota podría preguntar algo así. Y se veía que Patil no estaba cómoda, pero igual necesitaba desahogarse.

Mujeres.

-No ha sido un buen día. Tengo la regla, llegué tarde a Pociones por culpa de Peeves, tengo detención con Snape a las siete, me pierdo la reunión de chicas de los miércoles…y por si fuera poco… ¡Alguien estuvo hurgando en mi morral!. ¿Y si vio mi diario?.

-Yo que tú, no tendría un diario. Y menos lo cargaría encima todo el día –Ya, esta Lovegood me agrada. Decidido-. Los Gobtobs les arrancan las páginas y las lanzan al suelo…

¿Qué diablos…?

-Eso no existe –dijo en tono conciliador Turpin, interrumpiéndola.

Lástima. Yo me estaba entreteniendo. Si Lovegood era una versión andante de _"El Quisquilloso"_, debería plantearme andar algún tiempo con ella.

-¿Quién hurgó en tu morral, entonces? –preguntó.

-Smith. Zacharías Smith. Sabes… Quinto Hufflepuff. Prefecto, cazador… hermoso pero peligroso…

-Oh.

¡Hey, que estoy aquí!. ¿No me ven?

Está bien, lo admito: Siempre me siento aquí, en esas mesillas que están entre los estantes. Oigo conversaciones ajenas. Me entero de cosas muy, muy entretenidas.

"Hermoso pero peligroso"… Tuve que meterme un puño en la boca para no reír.

-Hasta alguien como tú tiene que saber quien es –Comentó en su voz nasal y tono despectivo. Apreté los puños-. No es capaz ni de sonreír. Qué pena, con lo hermoso que es…

-No es _tan_ lindo, Parvati.

-No es Cedric Diggory, pero algo tiene. No me vas a decir que nunca le has visto los ojos…

-Si tanto te gusta pues sal con el –sonrió Turpin.

-¡Lisa! No lo decía de esa forma –Replicó, sonrojada. Argh, no era ni necesario. Halagador, pero innecesario. Todo el mundo sabe que ella babea por medio Hogwarts… porque la otra mitad son mujeres, claro está.

-Pero es que mírate… hace tres segundos rabiabas por su culpa y ahora estás con corazones en los ojos.

-El que esté buenísimo no quiere decir que no sea un hijo de su…

-No creo que haya estado hurgando en tu morral –interrumpió entonces Lovegood, abriendo su libro.

-¿Cómo no¡Tenía mi maquillaje!. Y tú deja a los Gob… lo que sea en paz –añadió.

Pude notar un instante efímero de comprensión entre Lovegood y Turpin, la primera negando con la cabeza y la segunda rodando los ojos.

-Se te pudo haber caído –secundó Turpin-. ¿Crees que Smith quisiera usar tu maquillaje?

-Bueno, comienzo a creer que es gay…

-No todo tiene que ver contigo –intervino la voz soñadora.

Se hizo una pausa incómoda. Las dos de cuarto no parecieron entender lo que la rubia decía, pero yo sí. Y sonreí más ampliamente. Esta chica Lovegood…

-Pero cuenta –Turpin cambió el tema-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada, antes del almuerzo, me quería retocar el maquillaje… ya sabes, _el-que-te-conté_ –risita idiota- iba a estar en el comedor. Me di cuenta que no lo tenía. Cuando retrocedí a buscarlo, creyendo que lo dejé en el aula de Defensa, él me llamó y me lo dio. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era mío si no me lo sacó del morral?

-¿Decías que era hora de almuerzo? Debías ser la única caminando en sentido contrario -opinó Turpin acertadamente. Ella no era estúpida como el resto de las chicas-. Quizás le gustes –Bueno, no _tan_ estúpida.

Verás. Las chicas tienen esa manía de creer que todos los hombres o son homosexuales o gustan de ellas. No soportan pensar que un hombre puede ser heterosexual y no desearlas.

Una vez uno de mi casa le dijo a una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor que volaba bien. Ella simplemente agradeció, y cuando él se fue, las tres cazadoras se pusieron en plan "¡Oh Merlín a Justin le gusta Katie!" y creo que escuché a Ernie comentarle a Justin que Katie le había preguntado si le gustaba.

Insisto: Corren más rumores de Justin que de Cedric Diggory. Y ni que se diga de los que los envuelven a ambos… pero esa es otra historia.

¿Cómo me enteré de todo?. Porque estoy abierto al mundo que me rodea, y quiero alguna vez escribir sobre ello. Oigo conversaciones, veo situaciones, vivo experiencias y analizo personalidades, y creo que es mejor hacerlo desde afuera. Al menos, la reacción de la sociedad hacia un individuo marginal me ha quedado clara.

Por eso siempre me siento en lugares donde pueda observar y escuchar sin ser notado.

-No es un monstruo –Otra vez la Lovegood.

-A ti no te ha hecho nada –contraatacó Patil-. Seguro ni te conoce.

-Hoy me tumbó al suelo –dijo con voz aburrida y encogiéndose de hombros, como si hablase de babosas.

-¿Y dices que no te hizo nada? –La voz escandalizada de Turpin se dejó oír.

No, ella no lo había dicho. Lo dijo "Vati" hace tres segundos.

-Fue sin querer.

-Claro… -Escepticismo Marca Patil.

-¿Por qué habría de ser a propósito? –preguntó, entonces.

Levanté la mirada, ahora sin disimulo. La chica era inteligente, de esas que ve cosas donde nadie más las ve.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y pude ver que la menor estaba pensativa.

De todas las conversaciones que había oído en mi vida, esta era la primera centrada en mí. La gente no suele tenerme en cuenta, más que para decir _'no entiendo qué diablos hace en el equipo'_.

Insisto: Lo único que pido es amabilidad, estabilidad y reconocimiento. Es que ni mi propio padre es capaz de contentarse con mis logros.

Bueno, progresábamos: Por lo menos ya se que sí me consideran guapo. Hm, mi ego va a estar insoportable por un día o dos.

Observé otra vez a Lovegood. Si alguna parte de mi subconsciente buscaba repelerla por su mítico excentricismo, se había visto acallada en instantes. Yo no era una persona superficial. Más bien todo lo contrario: Cuando perdía fe en la raza humana, me gustaba recuperarla observando a aquellos individuos que eran algo más que un reflejo en un espejo.

Lovegood parecía ser una de esas.

-Yo creo que alguien así tiene que sentirse muy solo –la oí decir, casi susurrando.

Esto le mereció un gesto desdeñoso por parte de la Gryffindor.

-Él se las busca…

-¿No dices que hoy fue amable contigo? –Ella nunca dijo eso, pensé. Pero eso se acercaba más a la realidad. Tanto como amable… bueno, no-. Creo que simplemente nadie le da la oportunidad.

-Te tumbó al suelo… -Turpin se puso de parte de su amiga.

-No creo que se haya dado cuenta. Se veía de mal humor. ¿No crees que si alguien trata de acercarse a él, él sería otra persona?

Las otras dos se vieron con una cara que indicaba cierto desagrado y burla. No sé por que no fui a golpearlas.

Algo que sí me reconocen: Mi habilidad con los puños. Considero los duelos con varita más peligrosos y, en cierto sentido, más de cobardes. Eso de no acercarse mucho y de poder escudarse y atacar con hechizos estudiados… prefiero algo más natural, una golpiza. Y estas dos niñas la merecían, pero apreté mis puños y me contuve.

-No tienes forma de saber todo eso –declaró finalmente Patil.

-Sí la tengo. Yo tampoco tengo amigos.

Me estremecí. Era rara… Pero no desagradable. No entendía por qué todo el mundo la rechazaba. Era tan amable y tranquila. Estaba sola, era motivo de burla, y sin embargo era estable y parecía feliz. Parecía _gustarle_ estar sola. Ciertamente no le importaba.

Ahí fue que me di cuenta de que _odiaba mi vida_. Yo sí odiaba estar solo. Eso era lo que me costaba cambiar, pero que me ponía en mi permanente estado de mal humor. Un círculo vicioso.

No sé cuanto tiempo más estuve ahí. No sé ni siquiera si estuve despierto o dormido –algo raro, porque no estaba en posición de dormir- pero se que escuché, un segundo o diez horas después, que Turpin y Patil se despedían, dejando a la otra chica sola.

Yo me dediqué a observarla, todavía con mi libro entre manos. Haría buen personaje para una novela, pensé, siendo como era: Poco atractiva (sus ojos quizá eran en exceso saltones, y su cabello rubio tan alborotado…) pero increíblemente perspicaz. Y tan extraña, y genuina. Me había leído mejor que mi propio padre, y nunca en la vida había cruzado una palabra con ella.

No era una chica de las típicas. Era… era de carne y hueso, de superficie poco o nada engañosa. Relegaba a personas como Lisa Turpin a lugares lejanos de mi memoria.

De más está decir que era el opuesto perfecto de las compañeras de trabajo de mis padres.

Sacudí la cabeza e hice el intento por seguir leyendo. Cuando llegué al fin del capítulo que "leía" desde hacía unas horas, me dispuse a salir. Pero tenía que pasar por _su_ mesa, y no podía… no podía dejar de hacer algún comentario. Detenerme a verla.

Por primera vez, me interesaba conocer a una chica. Pero conocerla_ de verdad_, saber que se escondía detrás de todo lo que representaba.

-¿Ocupada? –pregunté, poniendo una mano sobre el espaldar de una de las sillas.

Ella subió la mirada. Eran unos ojos soñadores y algo anhelantes. Se sobresaltó un poco al verme, y yo no pude contener una risa suave.

Vaya, hasta los hombres actuamos a veces como niñitas tontas.

-No. Puedes llevártela.

-Me quería sentar aquí.

-Oh.

Un silencio algo extraño se hizo mientras me sentaba. Saqué mi libro, fingiendo leer. Quería hablar con ella. Quería simplemente… no sé que quería. La examinaba de reojo, y en una de esas, nuestras miradas coincidieron.

-Tú eres Lovegood¿cierto?

-Luna Lovegood.

Así que ese era el nombre. _Luna_.

-Smith. Zacharías Smith –me presenté.

-Yo sé –sonrió.

Sus ojos tenían algo escalofriante. Sentía que no me veían realmente. Sentía que estaban fijos en mi nuca, y que podía ver cada pensamiento de mi cerebro.

Y también sentí que me había tropezado con un fenómeno. No tanto por sus pendientes en forma de rábano o por sus creencias alocadas... delante mío estaba una persona que era capaz de expresar verdades. Se veía tan inocente, pero detrás de sus modales suaves, estabatodo lo que se considera como sabiduría Ravenclaw. Perspicacia. Consideración. _Inteligencia_.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó, viendo la novela que, para mi frustración, no habíaleído niveinte páginas en todo el día.

-_Los Tres Mosqueteros_. Literatura muggle.

-Hm… -Arrugó su nariz-. Suena aburrido. ¿No prefieres que te deje mi revista?

Sonreí, para no reír. Su revista era _El Quisquilloso_, y aunque me causaba gracia (acepto que esa publicación es motivo de gran parte de mis burlas), prefería la literatura real.

-Tenemos una idea muy diferente de la palabra 'diversión' –contesté.

Ella se rió, y por primera vez, sentí que las cosas a mi alrededor encajaban en su lugar y entraban en equilibrio. Este era un comienzo. Sonreí de lado.

-Oye, Lovegood…

-Luna

Pude sentir mis ojos suavizarse aun más. Y eso que yo no soy blando.

-_Luna_… Perdón que te hice caerte… ya sabes…

-No importa –Mantuvo su sonrisa. Me vio a los ojos, y sentí que le hacía un buen repaso a cada rincón de mi cerebro-. ¿Sabes, Zacharías? Me alegra no haberme equivocado contigo.

_Amabilidad. Estabilidad. Reconocimiento._

La raza humana no está tan mal, después de todo…

* * *

_Notas:__ Este fic se iba a quedar en mi computadora como lo que es, lo que llamo "un oneshot que algún día me podría sentir tentada a seguir". O en pocas palabras, un proyecto de proyecto. Pero justo hoy (...ayer, ya es la 1.30am xD) Dryadeh me comunicó la noticia de que mi otro fic de la pareja, "Puede Ser", está en un C2 de los mejores fics de cada pareja. Sé que es el único (o lo era hasta que publiquééste)y que a ojos de varios no debería hacerme tan feliz… perosé cual fue su criteriode votación, cual fue el métodoy sé quienes votaron... y la gran mayoría, si no todas, son autoras que merecen respeto y admiración por mi parte. Me siento muy, muy honrada._

_Así que, dadoeste incentivo,decidí que este otro intento de explicar una pareja inexplicable podía ver la luz. Le veo futuro, pero creo que queda mejor como un oneshot sobre las reflexiones internas y traumas de Zacharías, con un toquecillo casi intangible, efímero, de romance._

_Sí, el niño es chocante. También es chocante en los libros. Es arrogante y malgeniado, y tiene un complejo de superioridad que quién lo aguanta… Bueno, yo lo aguanto xD._

_Se agradecería un review, por minúsculo que sea n.n_

_Besos,_

_Kayi._


End file.
